


Sorceress’ Ball

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Hugs, Traditions, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Years pass and it is time for Calista’s Sorceress’ Ball!
Kudos: 3





	Sorceress’ Ball

It was the day of Calista’s Sorceress’ Ball and Cedric couldn’t help but wonder where the years had gone. One moment he was holding a tiny newborn close to his chest and now she was old enough for her Sorceress’ Ball! He feared that if he blinked she would end up graduating Hexley Hall next! The years just slipped away like sand in an hourglass and he vaguely wished there was a spell he could cast to slow it down.

The royal sorcerer felt so much older as he looked at his niece and noted how much taller she was. Once upon a time she had been so small and now she was at least a little taller than Sofia had been at her age. Her bangs were still gray from when she was five, she insisted that she would never want them turned back and it seemed that after five years she was intent on keeping this promise. Red was still her favorite color but she started to enjoy wearing different outfits, mostly dresses and blouses with sleeves that let her swish the fabric around.

“She’s still your little niece,” Baileywick assured him. He smiled, placing a hand on the small of Cedric’s back. “And you are still her uncle Ceddy,” he laughed.

He smiled, nodding his head a little. “Yes, I know. It’s just, it has been so long since this castle last held a Sorceress’ Ball,” he reminded him.

“Well then it has long been overdue for one,” Baileywick said with a shrug.

Cedric sighed, resting his forehead against Baileywick’s. “I just want everything to go perfectly for her,” he murmured.

“It will. I am sure of it,” he assured him. 

***

The main ballroom of the castle was being used for Calista’s presentation and most of the party. Several side rooms were also being used in case guests needed to separate from the main group. Most of the decorations were red. The glassmaker Greylock had made special red orbs and stars that floated in the air, glowing with a light inside of them.

Everyone mingled and laughed freely during the beginning of the party. The only two who were nervous were Cedric and his sister Cordelia. Cordelia was in the chair of honor as Calista’s only parent. She did her best not to keep staring where her daughter would be coming out. The small pile of wine glasses grew by her side.

“You should probably have those cleaned up before Calista is presented to everyone,” Cedric said as he walked over, gesturing to the glasses with a hand.

Cordelia gave her brother a look. “I’m fairly certain the rule for whiskey is two fingers maximum, not two fingers as a suggestion.”

He hummed, pointedly taking a drink to try and lower the level to appear like two fingers of whiskey. “We never were ones for following the rules anyway, sister,” he said.

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. “I suppose not, brother.”

“Calista is coming out soon?” he asked.

“Soon.”

He cleared his throat, leaning against the throne his sister sat in. “I am sure she will look wonderful,” he said.

“Of course she will. She’s my daughter after all,” she laughed. She looked over at her brother and reached out, taking his hand into her own. “Oh Ceddy...she really has been growing, hasn’t she? Soon she’ll be attending Hexley Hall. After that she’ll be going out into the world and…”

“Perhaps we should focus on one day at a time,” Cedric said.

Cordelia let out a sigh and nodded her head. “Yes, I suppose you’re right,” she said.

The siblings looked up when the music suddenly stopped. Cordelia shifted in her seat, keeping a hold on Cedric’s hand. Everyone looked at the curtains where Calista would be coming out and Cedric mentally told himself that nothing would go wrong.

Cedric’s love Baileywick stepped out first, smoothing his hands over the red and golden suit he had worn in honor of the day. He cleared his throat, holding his hands behind his back. “Ladies and gentlemen of Enchancia! It is my great honor to present to you, Calista!” He bowed and stepped aside.

Calista stepped out a moment later. She smiled as she was met with applause, giving a small curtsy. Her dress had been custom made for the event, a deep red color trimmed with gold that resembled a mixture of her mother and uncle’s clothes. The gold sparkled with every motion of her body. A small crown of roses sat on her head, open at the front to show off her bangs.

Cedric smiled as his niece was greeted by several of the guests. She held herself up high, smiling in confidence all around her. He felt so proud of his niece and he could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears. 

“You’re going to make me cry,” Cordelia warned, her voice already cracking as she conjured a handkerchief to dab at her eyes.

***

He waited until the party started to wind down before approaching Calista. “Look at you! You’re making the stars jealous tonight with how much you shine!” he laughed.

Calista giggled, hugging her uncle around his middle like she used to when she was smaller. “Uncle Ceddy! This has been the best Sorceress’ Ball ever, hasn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes, it has,” he said. He cleared his throat and took a small step back. “I have something for you to celebrate this day too,” he said. She looked at him in surprise and he reached into the sleeve of his robe, producing a slender wrapped gift.

“Oh?” Calista took the gift and carefully started to undo the wrapping. She blinked as she looked at the polished cherry wood wand case. She looked up at Cedric before opening it.

“It is tradition for the family wand to be passed down from father to son,” Cedric said, “but seeing as I shall never have a child of my own, let alone a son; I doubt giving it to you would be breaking tradition too much. It will still be within the family, after all.”

She stared at the white wand in wonder. Her uncle only ever used it when he needed to cast complicated or strong spells. There was a lot of magic deep inside of the carved wood. “Uncle Ceddy…”

“Just don’t use it to cast any hexes on people. Your mother would never let me live it down if..!” He blinked as Calista threw her arms around him, blushing as he slowly returned the hug.

“Thank you, Uncle Ceddy! I’ll make you proud! I promise!”

“You already make me proud,” he said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head. “You will continue to make our family proud no matter what you do.” He watched with a smile as his niece ran off to show her mother the gift, humming as he hugged himself.

“Very well done,” Baileywick said, hugging Cedric around his middle from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder, swaying a little with the sorcerer from side to side.


End file.
